Attacked
by Golden Lass
Summary: AU Sam is having a hard time and Kurt and Quinn are there to help. But trying to keep it a secret from the others while preparing for nationals is proving to be very hard especially when Sam's farther finds him and his siblings. Rating may go up.


Attacked

Glee

Summery: AU Sam is having a hard time and Kurt and Quinn are there to help. But trying to keep it a secret from the others while preparing for nationals is proving to be very hard especially when Sam's farther finds him and his brother and sister and thats not even the worst of it. Goes along with Rumors and onward.

Authors Note: Sam is very out of character in this chapter he won't always be that way. This is how it came out after I began to realize that it needed more background to it. It's all for the purpose of the story. Still debating on where I want this to go but Sam will still be strong plus he has Kurt and Quinn plus his siblings to help him.

He heard them fighting. "Again, why can't they stop. They're going to wake up the kids."

"Where are the kids?" His father asked forcefully. Normally a father would ask for their children right?

"Their in bed." Sam's mom said.

"Then get the little bastards up all three of them."

"No they need their sleep." She said.

"I am going to wake them up then. They need a lesson."

"What did they do now?"

"They didn't do what I asked."

"Brad they are just kids. You can't think about them being able to do everything." Cynthia said.

Brad was getting upset. Cynthia saw this.

"I won't let you wake them up this late." She said.

"You will let me wake up the little bastards." Brad said as he came closer to Cynthia. She could smell the alcohol as he drew closer.

"Brad your drunk, how could you! You promised you wouldn't do it anymore. We can't live like this."

"I am not drunk. I want my children awake now." Brad said.

"No go to bed you will not wake up our children." Brad came up to her and smacked her hard in the face.

While up in his room Sam could hear his father getting angrier. He got out of bed and ran to get Stacy and Stevie. Opening the door quietly Sam went to Stacy.

"Stacy sweetie wake up."

"What is it Sammy..." Stacy said stirring.

"We got to go to my room now. Come on." Sam said picking her up and entering his room quickly putting Stacy in his bed covering her up. As soon as her head hit the pillow he rushed out to get Stevie before his dad came up to get them. He heard footsteps coming up the stairs. He could tell he had enough time to get Stevie to his room before his father got to their rooms. He ran quietly to Stevie's room.

"Stevie wake up."

"Ughh..Sammy what is it."

"My room now go quickly."

"Okay." Stevie said as he quietly ran to Sam's room. Sam was right behind him. The footsteps were getting louder and getting closer. "Stevie hurry." Sam said in a whisper. Stevie hurried into to Sam's room just as their father had reached Sam grabbing him by the arm. Stevie closed the door imediatley seeing his father grab Sam. If their father was ever angry in the middle of the night.

Stevie had always been told to close the door and to not come out unless Sam or their mom came to get him.

"Ouch,..daddy what are you..." Sam didn't have time to finish asking the question.

"You little bastard. How dare you and your mother lie to me about you all being asleep." His father snapped. Sam could smell the alcohol and he was dreading what would happen next. His father started pulling him down to his parents bedroom like he had done several times. Sam panicked he knew what his dad had planned. It was going to be a long night, so he did the only thing he could to prolong the situation.

"Daddy, please, please don't do this. I don't want it please don't. I beg of you..." Sam said as he struggled against his father.

"Shut up you little bastard." His father said as he smacked Sam in the face.

"Now you will learn a lesson you little bastard." Sam's father said throwing Sam on the bed and beating him.

"No, daddy no please. Mommy help me." Sam yelled.

Meanwhile Cynthia heard Sam's plea. She got to the kitchen and dialed 911.

"911 what is your emergency?"

"My son is being beaten by his father."

"Mommy help me." Sam screamed.

"Okay mam I'm sending the police. They'll be there soon."

"I can't just stand here and let my son be beaten. I have two other children to worry about."

"Mam has his father ever beaten you as well."

"Yes."

"Then don't go near let the police handle it."

"Okay but please tell them..."

"Mommy!" Sam yelled.

Back in the bedroom. Sam had been beaten, kicked, and thrown. Sam was again thrown on the bed. Sam started to panic again when he felt his dad on top of him pinning him to his parents bed. Sam screamed this had never happened before. His father started to touch him. He screamed again this time for his mom.

"Mommy please make it stop!" Crying as his dad continued. Eventually his dad got to a certain spot. Sam couldn't do anything. Then he heard sirens coming from outside. His dad got off of him and bolted out the window. Sam breathed a sigh of relief pulling his knees to his chest. The police were climbing the stairs. The door was kicked and the police enterned the room. One of the officers spotted him.

"Hey kiddo, are you alright."

"Where's my mom? Please don't touch me.'

"She's coming kid. Can you tell me what happened and if it's okay with you can I take some pictures?"

"Your not going to hurt me are you?"

"No I won't I just need to document your injuries okay."

"Okay. My dad beat me and then he did something he's never done before." Sam said tears coming to his eyes.

"What did he do to you kid?" The officer said as he took the pictures.

"He..He..." Before Sam could answer his mother, brother, and sister came rushing in.

"Sammy, baby are you okay? I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry." Cynthia said as she hugged Sam.

"Mommy, please don't let him hit me please don't let him touch me." Sam cried flinging himself into his moms arms. They got Sam off the bed and led him to his bedroom. Stacy and Stevie right behind them. The kids were tucked into Sam's bed. Sam hugged his brother and sister finding only comfort in them. Even though his father beat him as long as Stacy and Stevie were safe he was too.

Sam's mom closed the door behind her and went to talk to the police.

"Were you able to find him?" Cynthia asked.

"No, we found his prints but we think he jumped over the fence to get away." The officer told her.

"I don't want him near my children at all." She said to the officer.

"We can offer you protection. But my suggestion would be to take the kids somewhere they would be safe till we get your husband. I think he might try to comeback especially after he touched your son."

"He would. Please officer I just want my children to be safe."

"Okay, do you have a way to get them out of here. "

"Yes, but i have to pack their things and get them into Sam's car."

"Alright, I'll help you."

"I can't go with them right now. I need to talk to my lawyer and everything."

"I'll send one of my officers with them to keep them safe."

"Thank you."

Two hours later Sam's mom went into his room.

"Sammy, honey wake up." Cynthia said.

Sam turned around and goraned. "Sam, wake up sweetie."

"Five more minutes mom." He goraned out.

"Sam, honey I need you to get up now."

"Mom, what's going on." He asked groggily as he sat up. He hissed at the pain his back hurting from the beating he took from his father.

"Your father is going to come back soon. I don't want you, Stacy or Stevie here when he is. I have a restraining order on him." She said with a scared look in her eyes.

At that moment Sam looked up in freight. His dad would beat him and his mom. They never let him near Stacy or Stevie if they could avoid it. Even though Sam's dad did hit the younger ones for the littlest things. Sam was always making sure they stayed out of the way so they wouldn't get hurt. He got up from his bed hissing in pain.

"Mom, what are we going to do?" He asked her.

"Sam, I need you to take Stevie and Stacy to a hotel. Here's my Emergency credit card and a letter so you can use it with no problems. Do not come back till I come get you. You take you and your siblings to school understand." Cynthia said.

"Yes, mam. Will we see you again?" Sam asked his mother.

"I hope so Sam. I really hope so. Now get going I want you out before your father decides to come back. Your stuff is already packed and in the car. "

"Okay what about Stevie and Stacy?"

"We're getting them right now. Oh, and Sam I want you to know that no matter what you do I'll never stop loving you."

"What do you mean?" His secret he been trying to hide from his father and mother. The fact that he swung both ways was why he ended up changing schools. Well one of them anyways. When his father found out he was into another guy he beat him pretty badly. Sam's mom nursed him back to health and got an immediate transfer after the school year was over. That made him shudder. His mother got up and him a hug as the two of them got Stevie and Stacy and put them in Sam's car. Sam backed out waving to his mom wondering if would ever see her agian. Stevie and Stacy never stirred.

"Good. I don't have to explain this to the till later." So Sam drove untill he found a motel and got the kids out and set them in the lounge before going to the receptionist.

Okay there is chapter 1. Let me tell you how this story got into my head I think it's a little darker then normal. Next chapter we see Sam trying to deal with what happened to him, Glee, school and his siblings all in one.


End file.
